Taking things a step too far
by noemiluisa
Summary: This is a violent and raw depiction of rape that happens as soon as Ange is admitted into the facility. M themes. WARNING: Contains rape, sexual violence, underage non-consensual sex, blood, language and so on. It's totally rotten as a fanfic, was just having a bad day and fever when I wrote this. Don't bother reading if you don't want to be upset. I do not own the characters.


Princess Angelise had been at the prison plant for no longer than 10 minutes when she was introduced to the main attendant. She had been arrested under the accusation of being a Norma and had just witnessed the death of her mother in front of her eyes. Stripped of her Royal status she had been assigned a code number and transported to this wasteland. Addressed as a commoner or, even worse, as a criminal, she kept her head low as she listened to the woman in charge. She did not understand her words, though, nor the place she was in. Questions rushed through her lips in a hurry while her pained voice grew more and more acute.

Unfazed by her distress, the soldier started taking away her clothes and garments. However, the sixteen-year-old opposed her with disdain. She still had the strength in her to fight for her cause, thinking this must have all been a mistake. She was of royal blood after all.

Jill could not stand watching the scene anymore and she stepped in. 'A Norma must be dealt with by a Norma,' she stated walking towards Angelise. Her onyx eyes flickered in the dim light as she introduced herself to the girl and freed her hands. No sooner had Angelise started to complain about her situation again that the commander blew her away with a kick. The teenage hit some iron rails and fell to the ground only to be roughly picked up by Jill. The girl pissed her off, with her superior attitude and her confidence in her Mana powers. She had to teach her a lesson. The "princess" was a nobody there and Jill would make sure that she learnt her position in that hellish hole.

When even her call upon the Light of Mana failed, the Princess wavered and Jill took the chance to rub salt into the wound. 'You don't have anything. Neither privileges nor Royalty. Or any rights as a person. Welcome to Hell.' And as she finished, her sharp knife slashed through the girl's clothes, cutting them apart and leaving her naked body fully exposed. Jill didn't waste any time and with the violence of a beast she ripped them off completely. Then, she swiftly locked the girl's arm behind her back, twisting her around. She forcefully shoved her on the rough table, pinning her down with her weight.

With her wrists locked by chains, Angelise felt even more vulnerable and started to panic. She released a scream when Jill ripped off her pink panties, the last strand of her clothes to have survived the previous assault. But anything she might have thought of could have not prepared her for the violence that followed. Her voice reached the highest tones as she cried out, 'Stop'. But the dark-haired woman behind her did not stop. Instead, she baptised her again, in a ritual of blood and pain.

Ange, her new name resonated into her ears as a thunder struck the facility. Her body, already covered in cuts and probed, shook in pain as she felt the older woman's finger penetrate in places she had never dreamt she would be touched. The raw physical act was enough to shatter her mind and she fell into a state of shock while her body convulsed as a response to the unwanted intrusion.

Jill, on the other hand, didn't even bat an eye at the sight of her misery. She took upon herself to teach the youngling the way things worked there, but she didn't intend to make a show of it. Yet, the girl had really pissed her off, her attitude and mannerism had stirred something inside of her and right now she was feeling pleasure from inflicting pain on her. Little by little, her sadistic side emerged further and her lips widened into a sick smile. She twisted her finger inside earning a painful cry from the girl accompanied by involuntary spams. Oh, how much she enjoyed the sight.

The attendant behind her turned around unable to watch any further. 'Shying away are you?' Jill sarcastically remarked.

'There was no need for you to…'

'Yes, there is.' Dark eyes shone dangerously into the room as she looked over her shoulder to the woman standing behind her. 'You wouldn't understand that, though.'

The soldier just clicked her tongue in disapproval and adjusted her glasses. Unperturbed by her reaction, Jill returned her attention to the girl below her, who had yet to lose consciousness. She wondered how much that little body could take. Given her young age and upbringing, she doubted the girl had any sort of previous sexual experience at all. Testing the waters, she pushed her thumb a bit further inside, before slowly pulling it out. An electric jolt coursed through Ange's body as she did so, but the relief was only momentary as the other woman firmly grabbed her buttocks, nails sinking into her skin. She urgently spread her legs wide, revealing her entrance, before leaning in on her shoulder. 'Say, aren't you glad to receive such welcoming party from me?' She whispered into her ear.

One of her hands trailed along the youngster's side, causing the girl to twitch in revulsion. She caressed her neck before grabbing tightly on her throat, her iron grip threatening to choke her. Forcing Ange's head backwards, she inhaled deeply the scent of her hair. It smelled of perfume and soap, but also of rotten and of the city she came from. Her right hand, still placed on Ange's behind, moved around in circles. As she drew closed to her hole again the girl instinctively started to shiver, tears were streaming down her face by this point, but Jill did not stop. She encircled the entrance, slowly, tormenting the youth with fear of what was to come. 'Shh,' she whispered, as mother would to her baby, as she pushed inside again, this time with her index first. Her nail scratched at the skin inside, but not too roughly, she didn't want to risk her getting any infections.

Ange cried hard, but the sound came through muffled by the hand Jill had moved to cover her mouth, when she added a second finger. And if she had thought that things couldn't get any worse, she was oh so wrong. Indeed, soon the older woman started a scissoring motion inside her, which did nothing but intensify the pain. By now her body was in spasms which she could not control and her tears would not stop. Blinded by pain she bit down on Jill's fingers eliciting a cry from the other.

'You little bitch…' there was anger in her tone, but also some sort of amusement. She clearly didn't expect the girl to fight back at this point. The deed was done, however, and now was the time to pay for it. 'Think you could give me a hand?' She glanced at the other woman in the room who bit down on her lower lip.

'What could I possibly do in a situation like this?' She replied without looking at her.

'Oh, I don't know….maybe put that whip of yours to good use?'

At this, the soldier turned around. Her eyes were glimmering despite the darkness. 'I am a woman of the uniform; I do not indulge in such…depravities.'

'We both know that's not true.'

'Rape is a different matter than consenting adults joining for…'

'It doesn't really matter, does it? She's a Norma.'

'But so are you…' the other whispered.

'And? Feel like you wanna whip me all of a sudden?' Jill's laughter reverberated through the room.

Annoyed, the officer clicked her tongue. She looked away, but at the same time she reached for her belt and took the whip out. Stepping forward she moved near the table where the poor girl was aching. 'Where should I hit?'

'Wherever it pleases you…as long as it's on her. Make sure you punish her well for her behaviour from before and for this,' Jill said showing her the scratched finger.

'Are you going to let her go while I do it or…?' the other enquired.

'Oh no, this will make it more interesting'. She swirled her fingers around the insides of Ange and the girl's body twisted around in response.

The attendant sighed, her eyes cast down for a moment. Then she raised her arm and with a swift motion she struck the girl's butt cheek. Immediately, Ange screamed and a red mark appeared where the weapon had hit her.

'My, my, we should do something to take care of her voice. She's too loud for my tastes,' Jill commented. With the help of Mana, a restrainer was soon placed on her mouth and all sounds came through muffled.

'I quite like her though,' came the officer's remark. She adjusted her glasses with her index finger and then struck again. 'Such soft and luscious flesh.' Another strike, this time from the other side. She was starting to get into it as a crazed smile surfaced on her lips. 'Oh, this is great actually.'

And every strike was swiftly followed by a twirl of Jill's finger. So that the two matched in an agonising rhythm, tormenting the unfortunate girl. In and out, the fingers danced at the sounds of the whip and as the two's laughter grew more and more hysteric the girl winched and twisted on the table until her body could take no more. Clearing the sweat off their foreheads, the two women decided it would be enough for her first session. She had gotten a taste of the place and it was about dinner time anyway. They unlocked her and left her to mourn alone, in the dirty room with only her ragged clothes and hot blood pouring out of her body.


End file.
